Useless
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: As the first son, he should have inherited the title of Varia leader. But fear is a hard thing to overcome, and it leaves Xiale feeling rather...useless. Family sidefic


Yami: Here we go, the final story in the Varia Children quartet. We end with Xiale's story. -sighs- Xiale...Xiale...you were such a problem child. The other siblings were easier to write about. Xiana with her fight againt the Avila Family, Xixi with her mechanics, and the twins with their twincest...but Xiale is a doctor...he doesn't _do _much of anything. So I decided to work with just that fact. That he doesn't do much. It drags on him more than you think, more than I think I managed to express in this story and will only be able to accurately express in Xiale's multichapter story.

Dark: Are you just using this to advertise the new stories?

Yami: Fuck no! Xiana's story is first...and my darling readers, I'm afraid to inform you that it won't be out for awhile. Second semester of freshman year huuuuurts DX and now we work in the mail room :D qhich means more money but less time to write. Love me anyways!

Well anyways...time to begin.

Title: Useless

Summary: As the first son, he should have inherited the title of Varia leader. But fear is a hard thing to overcome, and it leaves Xiale feeling rather...useless.

Rating: M for blood, gore, and language.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing with Reborn, though I think you'll know who I DO own. No using without asking. On that note, I don't own Transformers or Star Trek...don't ask...please...speaking of which, guess what I just bought, and also what I'm watching right now :D SPOCK AND KIRK LOVE!

Love: D-chan, my beta :D

And before you all ask, the next chapter of Of Whips of Birds is coming...finally over my writer's block, and I'll have it written up within a week hopefully.

* * *

The hallways were oddly cold, despite the summer sun that blazed in the sky over Sicily. Uncle Tsuna didn't much care for Sicily's summers, and always turned the AC up. The only rooms that were kept warm were the nurseries and play rooms that were often occupied by the children the resided in the mansion. Little Nami was especially susceptible to the cold. Tsumitsu and Xixi kept her very warm and had taken to carrying her with them.

Xiale wasn't a big fan of the cold; it reminded him of the cell he had been kept in when the Avila Family kidnapped him. It also reminded him of his parents, and how cold their skin had felt. It had been a year already since their deaths, and the thought of it still hurt him.

The Varia prince knew he wasn't what his parents had wanted. He wasn't a prodigy like Xixi, who could build weapons and powerful upgrades. She had also married the future eleventh Vongola. The twins were both accomplished assassins, despite their mental instability. They had people running in terror at just the sight of them. And Xiana was their prize child, first born, leader of the Varia, a master of the blade and guns with a high degree in martial arts. She had medals and trophies in ice skating, surfing, swimming, horseback riding, and one in ballet. While her IQ wasn't as high as his or Xixi's, she could build a plan from chaos and move troops like a born general. She had married the second son of one of the strongest Families, and produced two strong children.

He was the first born son, who should have inherited the Varia leader title, but was too scared to pick up a weapon. Loud noises scared him, and his approach to moving troops or violent situations always made things worse. Xixi might not have been part of the Varia, but she contributed to it. Xiale was a doctor; his wife was a nurse and the third child of another strong Family. He went on trips around to the countryside to take care of patients. His son would most likely also be a doctor.

All in all, he felt like a big disappointment to his parents. He knew his father had wanted him to master the guns, but after seeing his sister shot with one, he had never managed to gather up the courage to touch one.

Sighing, Xiale turned left at the fork, and headed towards the infirmary where he knew someone would be. There was always someone in there, be it the twins, the triplets, his uncles, or subordinates. His most common visitors were the twins, who always managed to get themselves hurt in some fashion. Xixi called them Jetstreaker and Jetswipe, a hybrid name of her favorite pair of twins from the Transformers series, to which she was addicted. He couldn't argue either, since they acted like both sets of twins, in their complete togetherness, and their horrible habit of getting sent to either the asylum or infirmary. Sadly, Xixi also felt it prudent to nickname Xiale Ratchet. He'd never understand his little sister and her imagination. There was most certainly no ill practice going on in _his_ infirmary!

The infirmary was, for once, quiet; which was odd. There was _always_ some patient in there! Looking around, Xiale spotted his wife, Adina, sitting at the computer with Damien on her lap. The three-year-old laughed happily upon seeing his father and reached out for him. The doctor complied, hefting the child into his arms and smiling. Damien had been born perfectly healthy, and on time, unlike most of the child of the Varia. The black mop of hair atop his head was very reminiscent of Xiale's own hair, as was the light tan, though his chocolate brown eyes were all his mom's. Said mother was currently beaming at the pair.

"It's quiet today," Xiale commented as Damien scrambled up onto his shoulders, "I expected _someone_ to be in here for treatment."'

Adina shook her head, strawberry blonde curls bouncing. "Uncle Tsuna has sent a large number of troops out. The Orekhovskaya Family refused to accept any treaty. We decided to attempt to show our power before they tried anything."

Xiale nodded, happy mood dampened by the news. The Orekhovskaya Family was a powerful Family in the Russian mafia. They had been allied to the Avila Family. Since the Avila's defeat and destruction at the Vongola and Varia's hands several years ago, the Russian Family had been causing problems. It started out as small things and soon escalated to murdering members and disrupting important shipments. They were big enough with enough allies that starting a war with them would be akin to the Vietnam conflict. A lot of people would die, and not just Mafioso, but innocent citizens.

"Let's hope it works." Xiale whispered, "It's the last thing we need."'

"I'm sure Uncle Tsuna's plan will work," Adina said.

Somehow, he wasn't so sure.

.

.

.

"Repeat, repeat! Do you copy unit sixteen!?"

Static answered.

Xiana snarled and slammed her fists down against the counsel. "Fuck!" She stood abruptly, knocking over her chair. It hit the floor with a clatter, but the Varia's leader was already rushing from the room, her leather trench coat flapping behind her. "Units eighteen and twenty send back up to unit sixteen! Lussuria! I want aerial views of the entire fucking battle field! Call up the infirmary, we're going to have injured. Where are Spanner and Irie? I want the specs for all the enemies' weapons and I wanted them ten minutes ago! Unit five, you are cleared to attack! Go!" The double doors to the Don's office flew open as she stormed in.

Tsuna looked at his daughter-in-law and gave her a tired smile. The war was taking its toll on him. Thirty years hadn't done to him what five months of this war had. Silver streaked his brown hair, and wrinkles that weren't there before stood out clearly. He wasn't even forty yet. "What news have you?"

"We've lost ground on the southern border of the forest," she told him in a business-like tone, "The northern and western border are holding strong but unless Xixi finishes her big project in time, we'll lose ground there before the end of the month. Unit sixteen was infiltrating one of their facilities in Ukraine. I lost contact with them just a few minutes ago."'

The wrinkles darkened. With a sigh, Tsuna nodded, and pressed a button on the phone. "Gokudera, come here please."

"Sure thing tenth." Came the quick reply. A few moments later, Gokudera entered the room. He looked almost as bad as Tsuna. There were scars crisscrossing his neck where an assassin had attempted to choke him to death several months ago. His hair was a mess, and cut shorter than ever, and there were dark circles under his eyes, "What's wrong?"'

Tsuna gave his right hand man a leveled look, one that spoke volumes, a look that only those who had been with one another for a long time could manage. Gokudera nodded after several minutes of silence. "Where too?"

"Unit sixteen," Xiana began, going over to a large map on one of the walls, "is here." She indicated a small point on the map, "I sent backup already but we need more power. How fast can you get there?"'

"Is Xixi's invention ready yet?"

"No."

"Then I'll take a few hours. Can they hold off until then?"

Xiana conferred with the units she'd sent as backup before nodding. "Yes."

"Take backup yourself," Tsuna requested, "I don't think Yamamoto will forgive me if I sent you to your death." There was a slightly skewed almost ironic smile as he said this. Gokudera's eyes darkened but he made no comment. He gave Tsuna a curt bow and left. Once he was gone the tired don looked at Xiana, "What do you think happened?"'

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Xiana thought, debating whether she should answer or not. In the end, the proper training won over her rebellious nature, "They got separated. That has to be it." Out of reflex, she rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't like this…papà and mamma should be leading this battle not me."'

"Fate is a cruel mistress," Tsuna whispered, "and rarely does she call upon us during a convenient time."

Xiana snorted before hurrying from the room, screaming out orders over her headset.

Down in the infirmary, Xiale turned down the volume on his own headset and rested his face in his hands. Everyone of importance had a headset to stay in communication. If his sister was a sentimental person, he would say she gave him one so he didn't feel unless. But Xiana Arianna was known for many things, her sentiments were not one of them. So perhaps he was of some use to the Family. Not the kind his parents wanted of him, but still.

Adina put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled comfortingly, "Things will work themselves out."

"I wish I had the courage to be in the field with them," he hissed, careful to keep his voice down. The infirmary was filled with the sick and injured, most of who were resting right now, "If I wasn't so scared to pick up a gun, papà and mamma would have never taken that mission, they would still be in proper health; they would still be alive now." His shoulders started to shake, "I'm the son of two of the greatest assassins, and I can't even pick up a damn gun and go help my little brothers."'

Warm lips touched his cheek. Adina looked up into his silver eyes with her own beautiful brown ones. "We each have a path we must follow. Your parents understood that when you decided not to be an assassin."

"They pretended to," he mumbled.

Adina shook her head and left her husband to brood. When the next patient came in, or someone needed his attention, he'd snap out of it. Until then, she had to change the sheets.

Xiale was still brooding when the infirmary door opened and a thin figure, covered in plated armor stumbled in. Liquids were spilling from various slashes in the armor and more than a few bullet holes. Immediate, the doctor leapt to his feet and hurried over, catching to armored soldier before they hit the floor. "Illia? Illia can you hear me?"

The person, identified as Illia, let out a series of tired clicks, buzzes, and twitters. Xiale helped the injured warrior to a free bed, and began looking for something in the crevices of the armor. "Xixi, this is Xiale! We've got a problem in the infirmary! Illia just returned and she's in bad shape."

There was a whistle from the headset. She had gotten the message and was on her way.

Xiale had finally given up looking for whatever he had been searching for and was trying to get Illia to lay down when Xixi, Spanner, and Irie rushed in. The Varia prince was shoved aside as the three mechanics started chattering amongst themselves and to the injured party. After a bit of coaxing, the armor pulled away, revealing a young woman with dark brown hair, and tanned skin. She blinked, revealing expressionless sky blue eyes. Opening her mouth, she emitted the same noises as before. Irie scolded her and told her to talk like a big girl.

Illia was the greatest invention that had yet come out of the three technicians' lab. Inspired by her favorite show, Xixi, Spanner, and Irie had spent the last seven years working on an autobot. Of course, transforming into a vehicle was out of their range of ability, but making a cyborg that could cover themselves with armor hadn't been. Illia's armor and robotic looks were modeled after the transformers, though smaller and within reason. It had taken five years to get her functional and an additional two to get her processor up to speed. Xiale had helped in her creation by providing the necessary anatomic and physiological data. Perhaps the only thing he'd ever done that his parents might have praised…at least in his opinion.

"You were with the twins," Irie exclaimed, as he and the other two patched the femme up, "Where are they and why are you here!?"

"Got separated," Illia finally said her voice soft, and strained, "Attacked. Couldn't find them. Returned for repairs."'

"Good idea," commended Spanner, "Any longer and you'd have gone offline."

The edges of her mouth twitched upward in a tiny smile.

Xiale left them to their work, feeling useless again. He couldn't even fix all their soldiers. Illia was an operative used in non-city areas of combat since she blended so well with nature. Even though he had helped in her production, the only thing he could do when she came to him injured was call for one of her main creators.

"Vaaaaaii!!! Xiale!" He flinched as his sister's impossibly loud scream drilled into his sensitive ear, "Get you fucking ass up here now!"'

"What's wrong?" he inquired as he waved to Adina so she knew he was leaving.

"Front entrance now! We've got a major problem!" Under the rage and volume he heard the threads of fear sown in her words. He picked up his pace.

Xiana was waiting for him at the front doors, along with Lussuria, their only Varia uncle not dead or in an unresponsive state. They were both looking nervous, and...scared. The reason why became apparent the moment the doors were flung open. Gokudera rushed in, holding a bloody limp body in his arms. Colonnello followed right behind him, an identical body –minus the blood –in his arms.

"Xick! Xike!"

"What happened?"

"Xick! Xick, come on, you're not even hurt! Wake up!"

"What's wrong with him!?"

"I don't know! He was like this when we found him!"

"Xiale do something!" Xiana shrieked.

Almost like sinking into water, he sunk into his doctor's persona. He took one look at Xike, the one who was bloodied, and knew what to do. "Get him to the infirmary now! Someone run ahead and tell Adina to prepare for surgery. Go put Xick on a bed I'll deal with him later. Move it people!" Lussuria was already disappearing from view. Xiale jogged after him, mentally going over what he needed to do. Behind him, Xiana was talking to the twins, trying to wake them up.

I may not be what they wanted, he thought as he threw on a surgical gown, but at least I can be what the twins need.

.

.

.

Xick and Xike lay curled next to each other on one bed. Despite his inner doctor telling him Xike needed to lie flat, Xiale left them be. They were both in bad shape, mentally and physically. Xike was wrapped in bandages, covering the wounds that he had sustained. Apparently, after being separated from Xick, he managed to get caught in an ambush with a dagger user. He was lucky to be alive with all the blood loose. Xick, who had been half mental from being away from Xike, had a kind of fit when the orange twin was attacked and ended up passing out from the mental pain. He only had a few stitches in his forehead from where he had hit some glass when he fainted and a broken arm from thrashing around during the fit.

"You did well bro," Xiana told him. She sat next to the twin's bed, gently running her fingers through Xike's hair. He was whimpering in his sleep, mumbling intelligible words.

"Just did my job," replied Xiale with a shrug. When Xick started to whimper too, he reached out, and rubbed his brother's back, like papà always did, "It'll take some time for them to heal. I don't want them out in the field for a month or two."'

The Varia princess nodded and got up to leave.

Xike started crying. Actually wailing would be the proper word. Xick joined in a few seconds later. With the swiftness of practice, Xiale and Xiana scooped their little brothers from the bed and cradled them, murmuring the comforting nonsense things parents tell their kids when they cried. Xixi appeared at Xiana's side, looking confused.

"They're just scared," Xiana told her only sister as she adjusted her hold on Xike. Being unnaturally tall for a female had it advantages. Xike and Xick had yet to hit their growth spurt, meaning they were still small enough to carry for short periods. And no matter how much they were fed, they never gained much weight.

"We all are," mumbled Xiale. From his arms, Xick hiccupped and in-between his cries, they heard him calling for their mother. Over in Xiana's arms, Xike started up to, soon almost screaming for their father, "Papà and mamma are gone,"' Xiale told Xick firmly. A sick feeling was growing in his stomach. If he had just gotten over his fears…if he had just picked up the fucking gun, Xanxus and Squalo would still be alive. And it would be them comforting the twins now. They had only been fourteen when their parents died. It wasn't fair. It was his fault… "I'm sorry," he whispered, hugging Xick as tightly as he dared, "they should be here now. I'm sorry."

A hand landed on his shoulder. Blinking back tears, Xiale looked up at Lussuria. The fighter was their only remaining Varia uncle. Levi was dead. Bel was in a coma, and both Fran and Mammon had gone into a near dead state at the loss of their lover. They were resting in the same room as Bel, lost in their own illusions. Their last and only connection to their parents was this crazy fighter. "You needn't apologize," Lussuria told him gently, "they wouldn't want that."

"I should have been there," Xiale told him, "If I hadn't been such a coward…if I had learned to use guns like papà wanted, then they never would have been hurt on that mission. They never would have gone on that suicide mission."' Tears streamed down his right cheek. He didn't care that he was standing in a room filled with injured Vongola and Varia members, with most of his family standing around him. He didn't want to be useless. He didn't want them to look at him with pity because he was a disappointment, and lie and tell him he wasn't. He wanted someone to blame him, to stop lying and acknowledge it was his fault their parents were dead. Someone blame him!

Xiana handed Xike to Dante, and took Xick from Xiale's arms, putting him in Gokudera's arms. "Come on," she said to Xiale, pulling him from the infirmary. Through the maze of hallways that was their home they went until they reached Xiana's office. She dragged him inside and shut the door. The office hadn't changed much since Xanxus retired from the boss position. The wine cabinet was still there, the same sofas and chairs. The desk still had the burn marks, and the drapes were still that annoying neutral cream that Xanxus had hated but not bothered to change. The only change was a giant painted hanging on one of the walls. In it, Xanxus stood behind a chair, on which Squalo sat with Xick and Xike on his lap. Xiana and Xiale stood on either side of their mother. Xixi stood in front of her sister, as close to their mother as possible. It was a very regale portrait, and special, since it was one of the few pictures with all of them in it. The twins never sat still for pictures, and more often than not appeared as blurs. Xanxus hated getting his picture taken, period, and if it wasn't Lussuria, it was Squalo snapping shots. Xiale stood before this painting now, looking up into the faces of their deceased parents.

"Xiale, come here," Xiana called, her voice taking on just a hint of its normal bite. She was standing by the eastern wall, which, in the old days, before any of them had been born, had been left blank. Now it was what most affectionately called The Child Wall. It had pictures of all five of them, a baby picture, a picture from the first day of school, from the first day of junior high, and high school. Under the school pictures were framed accomplishments and school medals. Out of all of them, Xixi had the most, the twins the fewest. All of the medals were still shining, as though someone had polished them occasionally, though they were dull with neglect, "I need to polish them soon," Xiana admitted, "Every month, papà and mamma made sure everyone's medals were polished until they shined like new."'

Xiale scowled and turned his one function eye on his sister. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"They didn't care," she told him, still looking at the wall and its many adornments, "that you wanted to be a doctor, and not an assassin. They were proud of you, even though you went in a different direction than any of us did."

"How do you know!? Papà didn't come to my graduation! Mamma spent more time with all of you than me! Everyone paid more attention to all of you! Xick and Xike had Uncle Mammon, Uncle Fran, and Uncle Mukuro's attention. You had Mamma and Papà's complete and undivided attention, and Xixi has Spanner and Irie. I didn't have anyone who patted me on the back when I did well on an operation, or a big project. I didn't have someone to train me! All of you did, and you all had mamma and papà's attention, because you all were either assassins or making weapons for assassins!" He rubbed at his eye, which was overflowing, "While you all were trained, I was in the library, reading. Every day! All your sports competitions and Xixi's science fairs, everyone went to them!"' Anger and jealousy that had built up over the years came pouring out, in heated words and hot tears. It felt good to finally say these things, "And why wouldn't they!? You four were the wonderful children. You were the prefect heir, and Xixi was a genius! The twins are two of the most feared assassins in all of Europe! Why would anyone care about the disappointing first son! I…"' He stopped as warms arms wrapped around him and held him tight.

"Più guardo qui, intorno a me  
Più mi vien voglia di cambiare  
Non sento più, la frenesia  
Ho solo voglia di giocare  
La vecchia via, io lascerò  
Indietro no, non tornerò  
Crederei a tutto se  
non ci fossi tu  
Ora so che tu esisti,  
dubbi non ho più  
Ti amo ti amo."

The familiar lyrics rolled off her tongue and into his ear. She almost sounded like their mother; her voice was so scratchy and rough. The song's effectiveness never did diminish with time. Listening to Squalo sing the song to his new granddaughter or grandson always put the newborn and their respective parent to sleep, or at least made said parent drowsy.

"Papà had to go on a mission, and you know Uncle Tsuna wouldn't have given it to him if it wasn't very important. And mamma spent plenty of time with you; you just spent the rest of it alone which made it feel longer. When you were little, I couldn't get five minutes with mamma without her going off to get you. And while you were away at college mamma and papà bragged all about you and that you were going to the best medical school. They wouldn't have done that if they weren't proud."

He sniffed, and rubbed at his eye. "'s not fair…"

"Papà always said life wasn't fair. It won't ever be fair, we just have to deal with what challenges come our way."

There was nothing he could say to that. Instead he just rested his head against his sister's shoulder and cried.

.

.

.

The light hit the naked eye, making the pupils contrast quickly though not before the person flinched and blinked. Satisfied, Xiale put the pen light in his pocket and moved his finger back and forth. The eyes followed. He moved his finger up and down. Once again, the eyes followed. Close to, far away. Same results. Nodding, Xiale stood back and smiled. "You're reflexes are good, heart rate is normal, and everything else is fit. I just ask that you don't do anything strenuous for the next month or so while I keep you under observations just incase of relapse."

Bel nodded, letting his bangs fall back over his eyes.

"You two keep an eye on him," Xiale ordered, smiling at the two illusionists sitting on either side of Bel. They both nodded, "Well then, you can go, but please, _please_ relax for a week." They got up and left, "That means no sex!"' he called after them and laughed when he heard Bel cuss.

Things had…improved drastically after Xiana talked to Xiale. The twins had woken up the next day, scared, twitchy, and clingy, but otherwise okay. It was another month before they were both fit to go back to the field, and by then, the tides of the war had turned. Xixi's special project had been completed, and transporting was infinitely easier now. Did I mention she was a Star Trek fan as well? Her transporter was nowhere near as aesthetically pleasing as the one on the Enterprise, but it did the job well enough, even though all who went through tended to come out coughing.

Before too long, the enemy was running out of supplies and after another two months of fighting, their allies were getting tired of them fighting and losing. They called a halt of arms. The war ended with the Orekhovskaya's allies delivering swift punishment to the crippled Family. After that, Xiale was left with a lot of injured men and women. With more time on his hand he started working on a project of his own.

He noticed years ago that people reacted differently to different dying will flames, depending on which flame attribute they were and if ill, what illness they had. After a year of extensive research and testing, Xiale perfected his flame theory treatment. It was with this he managed to wake Bel from his coma and then break the illusions Fran and Mammon had trapped themselves in.

"Papà! Papà!" He barely had time to prepare himself before a little missile hit him around the knees. Damien grinned up at him, "Hi papà."'

"Hello Damien," he replied picking up his son. Adina laughed softly as she walked in at a much slower pace, "What's up?"

"Picnic!" Damien exclaimed, "Picnic! Picnic!"

Xiale looked up at Adina who nodded. "We thought it would be nice to take a break and have a picnic out on the lawn, everyone is there waiting."

"I was wondering where everyone was," Xiale mused following Adina out to the vast lawn. Everyone was out there, spread out on blankets and lawn chairs. Tsumitsu was talking to his guardians, Himeko fighting with Hiko while Raul, the cloud guardian, and Ezio, the lightning guardian, tried to break it up. Mizu stood next to Tsumitsu, laughing. Aka was trying not to panic. Nagisa was looking disinterested, the fighting a normal occurrence. Off to the side, Xixi was talking to Nami and Yoshimitsu. Abel and Belial were playing with the twins. Bel, Mammon, and Fran were sitting together, talking to Chrome and Mukuro. Hibari was sitting in a tree, ignoring the loudness.

Xiana waved from over in the shadow of an orange tree where she was talking to the her lightning, storm, and sun guardians, Travis, Mario, and Lito. Dante was leaning against the tree, smiling serenely. The ever odd cloud guardian sat against the trunk, watching a bug fly by. Ariel was also amongst the group, throwing in her opinions while her husband snoozed on the grass.

Tsuna and his own Family and guardians were gathered on a large blanket, talking and laughing with one eye on the little children.

Xiale smiled and went over to sit on a free blanket. The moment he put Damien down, the boy raced off to join his cousins. "This is nice." he said to Adina as she sat. Adina nodded, looking very happy, "We need to do this more often." Another nod, "Never know how much time of peace you have left."' A final nod. Xiale stretched and lay down, resting his head on his arms. It was a beautiful day, his wide and extended Family was together, and things were right with the world.

"Vaaaai! I said you can't do that you fucking idiot!"

"Oh come off it!"

"You come off it!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Y…"

"How about you both come off it and shut up."

"Oh shut the hell up you bastard!"

"Aunty said a bad word!"

"Xiana!"

"Ah fuck me…"

"She said it again!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Damien!"

Xiale sighed and pretended that chaos wasn't enveloping the once peaceful lawn.

* * *

Yami: explainations are in order.

First: The autobot. Technically, she was to be the new cloud guardian but at the last moment I decided not to. Another cyborg/autobot takes Illia's place. Why transformers? Because a college friend showed us Transformers animated and my god! Now I'm obsessed. I just bought both of the movies XD Okay, characters...The names for the twins combine two sets of twins from the Transformers series. Sunstreak and Sideswipe are from generation 1, in the 80s. They're awesome. Jetfire and Jetstorm are from Transformers animted, they are Russian, adorable, and Perceptor and Starscreams babies...umm...sorry, that comes from a funny fanart on Deviantart. Look it up, it's by peanutchan XD

Ratchet is the (a) medical officer in Transformers. First generation and 2000+ movies he's the chief medical officer, animated he's a medical officer. He's known as Ratchet the Hatchet because he throws wrentches around :D and he's very violent at times when people come to him with stupid injuries. Xiale actually _does_ hit people for coming to him with stupid injuries, so he does match Ratchet quite well. On a side note, Xixi is like Wheeljack, the best inventor in the autobot cause from G1 and animated. He's also his own worst enemy because half of his experiments blow up in his face -literally-. A good number of Xixi's experiments blow up, so the nickname is fitting. Xiana is G1 Ironhide or animted Megatron HAHAHAHA!

Second: Star Trek: I love Star Trek 2009. End of discussion.

Chatacters:...do I have to go through ALL of them!? D: fine...

Xiana and Dante's children: Abel and Belial. Belial was born a little before Xanxus and Squalo died.

Xiale and Adina (Ariel's youngest sister) children: Damien.

Xixi and Tsumitsu (Giotto) children: their first, Yoshimitsu, was born when Xixi was 18...you coudl say their parents weren't too pleased and make it the understatement of the century...but that aside. Then they had Nami.

Travis, Mario, and Lito: the Varia lightning, storm, and sun guardians. Lightning and storm were street kids brought in upon being found by a Varia subordinate. Lito is Lussuria's nephew...please don't ask.

Raul, Ezio, Himeko: cloud and lightning guardians of Tsumitsu's Family. Raul was a street child who met Tsumitsu when he ran away from home. Ezio is the son of a rancher. Himeko is Ryohei and Hana's daughter. I jsut realized she doesn't make enough appearances o.o

The lyrics: If you haven't read Family WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? The lyrics are the Italian verse of Without Question from Road to El Darado, sung by Elton John. It's Squalo's lullaby.

Xiale's one eye: In case you FORGOT! Xiale's left eye is completely scared over due to getting his by flaming metal and shrapnel when he was a baby during the first kidnapping attempt by Avila.

Xick's fit: Xick and Xike are emotionally linked. Let's compare them to cybertronian twins. They share a spark they splint into two. They can share feelings, thoughts, and are comforted by being near each other. Ever see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker or Jetfire and Jetstorm far from each other? Nope. Xick and Xike are like that, except that they CANNOT be parted very far from each other without being in pain. They are one soul in two bodies. They were panicking when they were separated, and when Xike was attacked, the pain went to Xick, who was already distressed. Why do you think they go to the insane aslyum so often.

Okay I think that's everything I need to note. :) so there ya go. ENJOY! Anything else, ask me in a review. You know what that means??? REVIEW!!!!!! Please -puppy eyes-


End file.
